


草莓蛋糕与猫

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Summary: 战锤妹妹的故事
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	草莓蛋糕与猫

当戴巴小姐溜进雷贝里欧祭典的后厨时，并不知道她的生命只剩下最后四个小时。她只是突然想吃一块草莓蛋糕，但那是仅供宾客享用的精致点心。

“嘿，干什么！你不能进来！真是的，懂点规矩吧！”眼尖的厨娘看到她，立刻大叫起来。

戴巴小姐的脚步有些尴尬地停在门口，踌躇了一下，说：“是戴巴小姐让我来拿点草莓蛋糕。”

“你是戴巴家的佣人？”厨娘狐疑地打量了她一眼，“刚送去一批烤好的蛋糕，你在餐厅难道没看到？”

她当然看到了，若非如此她也不会忍不住跑到这里来。但今天她要忠实地扮演一位沉默的女仆，她只能看着小侄儿们欢快地抢着甜点零食，嫂子和姐姐们为看管孩子焦头烂额，男人们与各国政要推杯换盏，她站在一边，不敢将目光长时间停留在那涂着粉色奶油的可爱蛋糕上。

如果被长辈发现了，她肯定要挨一顿严厉的批评。

从她被选定为下一任战锤巨人的继承者时，祖父就告诉她：你是戴巴家族的荣耀与支柱，你是具现的历史，你是绝对的暴力，你是和平的镇守者，你是战争的终结人，你是守护，你是威慑，你是神明的使徒，你是英雄的后继——你唯独不是一个人。

所以你不能有勇气，不能有懦弱，不能有喜爱，不能有厌恶，不能被爱，也不能爱人。

戴巴小姐点点头说我明白，我向祖先的意志与尤弥尔的灵魂起誓，我愿意为继承战锤巨人，继承戴巴家族的荣耀舍弃我的一切。

但我喜欢草莓蛋糕，她想，我没法欺骗我自己。我喜欢草莓蛋糕，早在我知道什么是战锤巨人之前。

然而她终究早已过了可以坐在母亲膝头嚷嚷着要这要那的年纪。

戴巴小姐偷偷望了一眼厨房里刚刚装饰好的草莓蛋糕，正当她奋力思考一个借口的时候，突然，一只黑色的猫咪从窗缝里跳了进来，哐当撞翻了面粉盆。

厨娘尖叫起来，猫也尖叫起来，黑色的身影裹挟着白色的面粉满天乱窜，厨娘抄起扫帚又追又打，一时间厨房里乱成一团。那猫儿从厨娘脚边轻巧地溜过去，叼着一块鱼往门外跑去。

“喂，你帮我看一下这里！我要打死那只烂猫！”厨娘拎起裙角一边往外追一边喊道。

“好，好的……”戴巴小姐下意识地答应着，拍了拍身上的面粉。

一猫一人的喧哗远去后，世界逐渐安静下来。时钟滴答滴答地走着，午后温暖的阳光逐渐带上了黄昏的颜色，温柔地洒在满满一盘草莓蛋糕上。

戴巴小姐迅速环顾了一圈发现四下无人，立刻跑进厨房，小心翼翼地拈起一块草莓蛋糕，一口塞进嘴里。

她的心脏跳得飞快，比初次挥起战锤时跳得更快，要是被人发现可就糟糕了，要是被家人发现她偷偷溜出来竟是为了吃一口草莓蛋糕，他们准会气坏的。她知道今天是个非同寻常的日子，也许会发生无人能想象的大灾难也说不定，她知道今天自己担负着怎样艰巨的责任，也许会改变全人类的命运，她知道今天整个戴巴家族怀抱着如何沉重的心情，她最亲密的兄长已经做好了牺牲的觉悟。也许戴巴家族会于今日覆灭，他说，但只要你还活着，我们就是赢家。她知道，这一切她当然都知道——但是，她还是想吃一口草莓蛋糕。

戴巴小姐用舌尖细细舔舐去唇角的奶油，那甜蜜的滋味让她忍不住微笑起来。这时候厨娘的脚步声传进她的耳朵，然后是她的大嗓门：“气死我了，那只贼猫跑得飞快！哎，我走之后没人来过吧？”

“没有。”戴巴小姐飞快地回答。

“好了好了你还待在这儿干嘛？别打扰我干活！”

于是戴巴小姐道了声打扰便离开了厨房。没走出多远，却突然看到路边蹲着一团黑色的东西，走近一看，竟是那只闯进厨房的黑猫。

那黑色的猫咪看到她，喵喵叫了两声，很是骄傲的模样。

戴巴小姐笑起来，蹲下身，伸手轻轻摸了摸那猫儿，它似乎并不抗拒。黑色的猫咪有一身缎子似的漂亮毛发，她贪心地多摸了几下，但不能逗留太久，因为正像她不可以喜欢草莓蛋糕一样，她也不可以喜欢猫咪。

“天就要黑了，你快离开这儿吧，走得越远越好。”戴巴小姐对猫咪说，“托你的福，我吃到草莓蛋糕啦。”

那猫咪似乎听懂了她的话一般，抖了抖耳朵，忽然一跃而起，顺着树爬上了围墙，转瞬消失在她的视野之中。

她的手上还残留着猫咪柔顺毛皮的美妙触感，嘴里是草莓蛋糕的甜蜜滋味，戴巴小姐觉得作为一个人而活着终究是幸福的。

如果她知道自己的生命只剩下最后四个小时，她会觉得更幸福一点吗？


End file.
